


Insecurities

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): I. “No one makes me this hard.”
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Insecurities

EZ kisses his way up Y/N’s body, loving the way she trembles and gasps when he starts to leave a mark on her body.

Her fingers tighten in his hair when he kisses the valley in between her breasts, “Ezekiel.” She moans, when he lightly nips at her left breast.

He pulls himself up, pressing a kiss to her lips before grabbing her left hand. He moves her hand to touch his bulge. “No one makes me this hard. Just you.” He then moves her hand to his face. “I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life, that makes me so painfully hard.”  
She blushes at his words, but listens to every word that falls from his lips, knowing that he is telling the truth. “I love you.” She mutters, not finding any other words.  
He smiles at her words, knowing that he’s breaking through some of her insecurities. “Love you too.”


End file.
